


Unsatisfactory Report

by MarcusRowland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every SG-1 mission is a success - and sometimes it's not even clear why a mission has been unsuccessful. 100-word Stargate SG-1 / Lord of the Rings crossover drabble, ensemble cast for both (if you use your imagination)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsatisfactory Report

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.

...spent several hours exploring the caves, then we encountered a group of humanoid natives being pursued by ugly mutated humanoids with bows and swords. We helped fight a running retreat and tried to communicate, but got nowhere.

We reached a bridge where a gigantic creature attacked with fire and a whip. Eight zat shots took it out. One of the natives was nearly pulled in with it.

Afterwards we retreated to the stargate. The natives gave us a ring and other gifts before we left. I have no idea why they subsequently buried the Stargate making return impossible.

             _Jack O'Neil_


End file.
